fellowshiptabletopfandomcom-20200213-history
Springrise
Current Affairs & History Springrise is currently under occupation of The Hural Empire. Following years of civil conflict in The Scarlet Realm, those who wanted an escape from the feud built the settlement of Springrise, and requested the town be annexed by their neighbours to the west. This settlement has yet to receive any backlash from The Dawnstriders or The Duskmen for deserting, as both factions can not afford a conflict with The Hural Empire. Springrise is a young town, and has not yet developed a recognised governing body. A few individuals cross the border to Steelforge and consult with representatives at the palace, often returning with guidance and supplies, or tradesmen to help develop the community. Springrise relies heavily on fishermen and huntsmen to sustain the colony, and recently a fishing jetty was constructed to increase food supplies. Few buildings have been constructed in Springrise, most live in communal tents and temporary shacks. There are a couple of storehouses, farms, a tavern and a smithy. Close to a dozen partly built buildings are scattered around the centre of this town, and building tools and materials propped on every available surface. everybody seems to be contributing to the construction effort. Current Leader & Individuals of Note No recognised leaders reside in this town, arguably the most senior member is a clergyman who has emigrated from The Hural Empire, to provide spiritual guidance to the community. Joras Skyrrun, a devout follower of The Faith of Vatinis, '''an aged druid of Hural, walks with a limp, has green tints in his white beard, and is known to be an avid dribbler looks over the community in Springrise. '''Jonty (formally of The Dawnstriders) & Bergun (formally of The Duskmen) lead a makeshift militia of sorts, that keep watch and fend off the occasional boar or crocodile that wonders into town. Despite being from separate ends of the civil war, the pair are like brothers, which is typical of all who have come to live in Springrise, little care is given if you were a Dawnstrider or of the Duskmen. Polly Puzzlepatch - a gnome wonderer who performs magical experiments has turned up in town, for reasons unknown. She appears to help the community with medical issues, but people often remark how she has a third eye in the centre of her forehead. Locations of Interest The Twin Houses - A small makeshift tavern, capacity around 20/25. Only Hural Empire beverages available. Vosch the innkeeper, a retired sailor, spends his days running the inn and attempting to brew his own beverages from what is farmed locally. The Deep Pools - A large bog-lake area to the south-west of the settlement. The water is often warmer than the air temperature around it. Inhabited by large colonies of crocodiles. This is believed to be a site of where an ancient giant dragon fell hundred of years ago. Over time the body decayed and sunk into the earth creating the lakes and bogs in the area. it is believed that the soul of the dragon is what is keeping the water so hot, somewhere at the depths of these waters. The Monument of Hope - Built outside the chapel tent, is a stone monument carved out by the people who came to settle in Springrise. The stone is shaped into two gauntlets shaking hands, one gauntlet golden, the other dark grey. A symbol calling for unity and the end of the civil war. Events of Note * Whats with Polly's third eye? * Joras Skyrrun holds sermons every morning to spread knowledge of Vatinis. * Crops are wilting and dying too regularly on the Sivvy farm, the familty suspect something is sterilising the earth. * Pirates regularaly hassle the settlement when they land at the beaches to the North.